deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bowser VS King Dedede/@comment-26865490-20170627153336
The thing is, Dedede and Bowser are about even in every single way. But Dedede has a stick that erased all of the star's from dreamland's sky. Even if we LOWBALL this, Dedede should have erased '''5000 '''stars from the sky, comparing the visible stars from popstar to those of earth, a planet of about the same size. Sure, Bowser casually survived being thrown into a star, but even with a Grand Star, after a beating from Mario he was only able to live a black hole, not 5000 black holes. And even then he barely lived from what we can tell. Not to mention, neither are very smart, but Dedede is only stupid in the anime, witch is non-canon. Bowser is stupid in the RPG games, witch are considered canon, as are basically all lisensed Mario media. And I feel like Dreamy Bowser shouldn't be used, as he only could have gotten the dream stone with Antasma's help. Hell, Masked Dedede and Dedede's stick, as far as we know, are from Dedede's own supplies. Bowser has only gotten more powerful from things that don't even belong to him. Giant Bowser, outside of Mario Party, has always been from Kamek (Not to mention Dedede can grow in size as well, as seen in Kirby Fighters Deluxe and soon Kirby's Blowout Blast, on his own); the Grand Star was stolen, and while I see comments saying that Dedede is to relient on his tools, the exact opposite is true. Dedede can get his stronger forms without outside help, while Bowser really can't unless the battle lets him. And while Dry Bowser is faster then Bowser, do I need to tell you how much of a downgrade he is in durability? Not to mention Dedede helped defeat Magalor, who has the master crown with infinate power. Sure, Kirby characters probably don't have infinate power, but the Master Crown, Galaxia and Kirby are all stated to have unlinited power. Nothing bar the Dream Stone, Dark Stone, Pure Heats and Chaos Heart are stated to have this in the Mario Universe, and most of these Bowser has only gotten via outside help or has only fought because of another one of the before-mentioned relics. Dedede has fought on par with all three of the unlimited power objects/characters on his own power. Sure he started as the series punching bag, but he's grown to the point to where even the game itself calls him one of the strongest beings on Popstar. In the games, Dedede is actually pretty smart, only being an idiot in the anime as I said. He was able to steal all of the food from dreamland in one night, he was able to stop Nightmare untill Kirby interfeared, was able to trap Dark Nebula in a chest, and if you want to count brawl he was even able to plan ahead for Tabuu. So, here's the facts as I see them, assuming the Anime isn't included. Strength/attack potency: Dedede. Bowser has never been shown to erase 5000 stars from the sky, even in Galaxy. Durability: Hard to say. Dedede can tank hits from Kirby, Magalor and Meta Knight, while Bowser can survive Black Holes. I'll give it to Dedede due to his durability being more consistant and having an UNQUESTIONABLE advantage over Dry Bowser in durability. Speed: Bowser. Dedede can keep up with Meta Knight, who can fly between planets in seconds, but Bowser taged Starship Mario, witch travels between galaxys in seconds. Intellegence: Dedede unquestionably. Not to mention, Giant Dedede would match Giant Bowser easily. But it would still be close, and while Bowser is FAR faster, he rarely uses his speed to his advantage to fight Mario, he probably wouldn't here. Hell, Dedede's speed feats are FAR more consistant then Bowser's. Dedede can fight evenly with faster then light characters like Kirby and Meta Knight on a daily basis, while outside of Galaxy Bowser is always shown as very slow. Not to mention Bowser always choosed the WORST POSSIBLE areas to fight in for him, while Dedede always is in an area where he and his enemy are even or he has an advantage. Sorry Mario fans, but DEDEDE IS THE ONE!